drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Visar Falmaien
DM Handle Visar Falmaien Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'6" Weight: 145 lbs Age: - Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Gaidin Warder Weapon Score: 17 Paths and Disciplines: None Primary Weapon: Longsword Secondary Weapon: Dagger Tertiary Weapon: Lance History Appearance: Visar has black hair (ideally cut short), brown eyes, and tanned skin. He is used to wearing plain but decently-tailored clothing. He is somewhat short and thin for a Tairen (appr. 5’6”, 145 lbs), but is in good shape. He occasionally shaves his face clean of black stubble. He has a light, almost musical voice (and can carry a decent tune), but often stutters, particularly when he is afraid. Personality (in progress): Visar usually harbors a dark resentment and envy for those better off than he. He has a short temper, but when confronted with violence, will most likely try to run away at the first opportunity. He can find courage within himself, but it is often in the form of recklessness. Still, if you gain his trust or loyalty, he can be a good friend. Visar can read to a degree, but he has an extremely poor hand at writing. History: Visar was born as Vizrid, son of Dav, his father, and Nilei, his mother, in Tear. His father was a grain merchant with some connections among the high lords. Vizrid, the second son of his family, benefited from this, but found himself ignored in favor of the first born, Jorr, who was his father’s obvious choice to help run the business. ‘Viz’, as most called him, was charged to do a different sort of running. He served in his father’s business as an errand boy during the day, a mere messenger that ran throughout the city for his father or his customers. It was a hard job, and Viz hated it, but it kept him in good shape. Ever since his mother died when he was eleven, Viz wanted to get away from his family, and vent his anger at her loss, and at anything else. He was often envious of his older brother, but knew that Jorr was the closest family he would ever have. Viz frequently left home, and wandered the muddy streets of Tear with his friends, trying to get away with whatever he could. His best friend, a strong blacksmith apprentice named Gior, was the only one that usually kept him from doing something too stupid, or spending time in the dungeons of the Stone. For his fifteenth name day, Gior gave him a magnificent present: a small, steel dagger. ‘Viz’ keeps it to this day, usually sheathed by his right hip, concealed under his shirt. Three years and more passed, and ‘Viz’ started to grow up. But his violent habits were becoming worse, and he had even spent time in the Stone for weeks at a time for starting fights. His relation with his family grew increasingly sour and distant, and he often spent days away from his father’s house in the Tavar district. He wanted to leave his family, leave Tear, and go off on an adventure. But he needed enough money first...and his father refused to give him a loan for anything outside the city. He ran first to Gior’s master’s house, begging to be let in, begging to hide. He had made a horrible mistake, he recounted to Gior in frightened stutters and gasps. During the night, he was tailing a young man leaving the tavern, intent on stealing his coin. But he couldn’t find a good place to do it until the man entered into a dark alley. The man saw him just as he was sneaking up behind, and struggled. They grappled, but Viz drew his knife, and stabbed the man repeatedly until he fell to the ground. He took the dead man’s coin, and his sword, and ran. But when he showed the blade to Gior, his worst fears were confirmed. From the mark on the hilt, Gior told him it was made by a well-known swordsmith who exclusively sold to the Defenders and High Lords of Tear. The next morning, Viz’s brother rushed into the shop, and found him. He told them that a High Lord’s son had been murdered and stripped, and the Defenders were out in force to try to find the killer. And, what was worse, they had hired thief-catchers. His brother suspected that Viz was involved, and Viz in his panic admitted the truth. But Jorr didn’t want to give up his brother to execution either. The three quickly discussed Viz’s options, and just as quickly came to the same conclusion: Vizrid needed to leave the city of Tear, and quickly. Somewhere far away, where Tairen authorities would think to look last. Though Viz shuddered at the very idea, Tar Valon seemed the best option. The sword, he wasn’t sure what to do with. He first suggested that he could sell it off, but Gior shook his head. The bladesmith was too well-known, and he could be tracked to where he sold it. But Viz couldn’t make himself throw it in the Erinin either. So he kept it, concealed in wrapped cloth. Viz said his brief farewells to both Gior and his family. With his father’s help, he stowed away on one of his father’s faster riverboats, bound for Aringill, and then Tar Valon, which was leaving within hours. He was discovered, but the captain had already received word from his father Dav to make use of a ‘Visar’, and drop him off once they reached South Harbor. Renamed to avoid some suspicion, Visar arrived weeks later to see the Shining Walls for the first time. He walked up the streets in awe at the cleaner, grander city. If anything could hide him from the High Lords, it was certainly within the lair of the Aes Sedai witches itself, he reasoned. All he needed now was a place to start over. But as he found himself compelled to walk closer and closer to the White Tower, towering over everything else in the city, he feared that he would find more than he bargained for. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:Warder Category:WS 17